My Princess and My Friend
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Nami misses Vivi. Sanji feels it's his obligation to help her. NamiXVivi,possible oneshot.


Sanji looked over his shoulder to the rest of the crew. Everyone was being themselves. Usopp was telling stories about the great adventures of Captain Usopp to Chopper, who was completely amazed like usual. Robin, Zoro, Franky and Brooke ate pacifically. Well, as pacifically as they could while trying to keep Luffy from stealing their food. Wait, not everyone was normal. Nami didn't even look at Luffy as he was stealing her lunch.

"Nami-san..." He calmly said, after hitting Luffy with a strong, firm kick "Are you okay?"  
She looked like she hadn't heard him but then raised her head a little.

"Uh?"  
"I asked if you were okay."  
"Oh. Uh uh." she meekly said as she nodded slightly.

"Well, something is wrong. Is the meal not to your liking?"  
"...Uh, yeah, it's a bit too salty."  
Luffy looked at her surprised.

"Hey, no it's not! It's tasting pretty great."  
After kicking Luffy again, Sanji smiled at Nami.  
"Sorry,Nami-san. I must've exaggerated with the salt."  
She smiled slightly for a second and got up.

"Anyway, I'm just not hungry. If you don't mind I'm going back to the girls quarters and maybe read a book."  
The navigator quickly left the galley. Sanji looked around.

"Oh, speaking of salt! I just remembered the salt jar is empty. I'm going to the storage room to get more. Excuse me."

Sanji slammed the door behind him and quickly made his way to the girls quarters. He knocked on the door slightly.

"Nami-san, could you please let me in."  
No response. He could hear her sob.

"Nami, open the door.."

All traces of politeness were gone from his voice.

"It's unlocked." said a trembling, fragile voice from inside the room.

The cook opened the door and walked in. Nami was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor and crying.

"You didn't think I'd buy into the "too much salt" excuse, did you?"  
"...No. I was hoping you wouldn't follow me but..."

"Nami, look at me, please."  
The redhead didn't move.

"Nami..."  
"Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't."  
She looked at him, furious.

"Just go! This is none of your business."  
"I'm your friend."  
Her expression softened a bit.

"If you're suffering then it's my job to make you better."  
She sobbed and looked down again.

"You can't. Nobody can."  
"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"There's no use hiding anything."  
"Sanji..."  
"I know about Vivi."  
She glared at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course you do. Nami, you know you can trust me."  
The redhead started crying again.  
"How did you find out?"  
"Well, one night I went to the kitchen because I heard noise and I thought Luffy was trying to pick the lock again. And I saw you two. Well, I saw your silhouettes. You were up in the observation tower."  
"...Sanji..."

She sobbed again.

He sat down next to her. The navigator didn't even look at him.

"I just...I miss her so much..."  
He rubbed her back.

"I know. I understand."

Nami shook her head.

"No, you don't."  
"I do. I understand what it's like to miss someone you love very much but..."

He sighed.

"When I was young, like really young...I can't remember exactly when...I can't even remember how old I was. Me and my family. My parents, my grandparents and my brother. We were out for a walk...Some bandits appeared...And then..."  
He gulped.

"I was the only one to survive. The bandits kidnapped me. They ended up ditching me somewhere. From there it's pretty fuzzy until I got my first job as a cooking assistant. And there you go, the story of my life."

The redhead looked stunned.

"Sanji, you..."  
"It's not the same but I just want you to know I'm here for you. And I'll always be."  
"...Thank you..."  
He got up and smiled.

"I'm going back to the kitchen to make sure nobody destroyed anything. Or set the kitchen on fire. Or flooded it."

He was about to leave but turned around.

"Oh, and when you get you appetite back, tell me and I'll fix you a snack, okay?"  
She nodded.

"Okay, Sanji-kun..."  
He left.

She smiled again.

" "I'll be here for you." You don't know how much that cheered me up."

-

"_Vivi, are you sure?"  
"Please, don't make this harder, sweetie. You know I can't give up on my duties as princess."_

"_I know but...I'll miss you so much."  
"And you think I won't miss you?"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Nami...Look, even if we are apart, I'll always be there for you. And it's not like we'll be apart forever."  
The princess frowned._

"_Right?"  
"Of course...When all of us accomplish our dreams I'll come back to you. Be it 5 months or 5 years. Or even longer. We'll be together again, someday."_

_The blue haired girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend. She leaned back smiling._

"_Someday..."_

_-_

Nami smiled and hugged her pillow.

"Someday,Vivi-chan..."

::

There. Friendship/Romance fic. Maybe I'll continue this. Sanji's past in this fic had potential. Well,depends on reader reaction. If you want a sequel, speak for it!_  
_


End file.
